Personality and Class
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: I hit my head and I'm transferred into the world of Shugo Chara! A new life, new friends and a new chara! How will I return to the old world? What if I don't want to? FIND OUT! Me/Kukai 0///0
1. Clumsy Newcomer

Am I.....unique? Do you think I'm special? Is there a distinction between you and me? Is that a good thing? Is it okay to be different some times? To be....myself? Try not to fit in and express actions my own way? I don't know if that's okay or not, but... it feels good.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I laid in bed, non-moving, still half asleep, and let my alarm clock blare k 104 in my ears. I closed my eyes. The blanket wrapped around me tightly was filled with warmth. 'I can't move...........too warm and sleepy.... ahh'. I hit my alarm clock and slowly sank back to sleep. Peacefully and warmly did sleep greet my tired body.

"Alex............"

Snuggling deeper into my covers, I held onto my favorite stuffed doll and resumed sleeping soundly.

"ALEX........"

I peaked open my eyes ever so slightly and glanced around my room. From my pink and green bed to my fluffy lamps, no one was there. 'Then where is that voice coming from...?' I shrugged it off and got comfy once more. I felt around the sheets for my doll again, but only felt something oval shaped. I scrunched my eyebrows together and brought it up to my face. 'A graffiti'd egg?' The egg looked like someone spray painted it. I thought for a moment, wondering how an egg got into my bed and why it sounded so familiar when......

"ALEX!!!!!!! GET YOU BUTT OUT OF BED BEFORE I RIP YOU OUT!!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice screeched. My eyes shot open. MOM! Furthermore, SCHOOL!!!!

**'OH SHIZZ!'**

I jumped out of my bed and barged out of my room. Running down the stairs, I sprinted into the kitchen in search of breakfast. As I ran around franticly, I glanced at the clock.

6:45am

'HOLY HELL I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!!' I mentally yelped. I shoveled down some cheerios and grimaced. Mom always bought one big box of cheerios every week and that's what I always ate. I was just plain sick of them now. I ran up the steps a second time and dressed at the speed of light. I brushed my hair and then teeth, trying not to confuse the two different brushes at the same time and practically dived down the stairs. I swore I heard my older sister laughing at me. 'Revenge....'

Grabbing my jacket, backpack, threw the egg in it and got my viola, and I ran out the door and hopped on my bike.

"GOOD MORNING MR. SUTKA!!!!!" I yelled to the neighbors. Mr. Sutka waved back and continued looking through his mail. I continued watching him, apparently he was more important than being hit by a car, and heard a cry.

I faced forward on my bike and saw a small kitten, and it would have been so much cuter if it wouldn't have been in front of me. I swerved and started flailing my arms, having no control of my bike.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! I KNEW I SHOULDA REPLACED THE BREAKS!!!!"

I tried slamming my feet on the ground, only to find I had no shoes on. And I was about to go down a hill that led directly to the school.

'Well.....damn.'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!! BRUCE LEE!!!!! JACKY CHAN!!!!!!! CHUCK NORRIS!!!! ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I closed my eyes and did the only rational thing to do. I jumped off. Although I aimed for the grass, of course, I hit the pavement. Landing head-first, I thanked god that I was wearing a helmet. Only problem was, no helmets for my legs. I heard a loud crack and a few screams around me and I blacked out to a voice saying,

"No worries. Your okay"

I really hope your right......

* * *

I tossed a couple of times, only to be met with pain. What did I do?? OH YEAHHHHHHH!!!! A flood of memories came back into my head and I winced. I could only wonder what my leg looked like. Ew. I peeked open my eyes to find that I was in the nurses office. What, no hospital? Cheap.

"Does anyone know where my bike is?" I whined. The nurse walked over and sweat dropped.

"Ah, your awake Urameshi-san. You know you took quite a fall on that leg. Lucky for you the bell hadn't rung yet. You can thank this young man for helping you here," The nurse exclaimed motioning to the sick-bed. A guy in my grade was just lounging there, attempting to look cool. He had auburn hair and bright green eyes. I sighed and sat up and was about to thank him when something hit me....

"Urameshi-san? Ain't that Japanese?!?" I asked the nurse. She laughed and muttered something about me hitting my head too hard. I narrowed my eyes. I looked down to my uniform and gasped.

"I'M WEARING THE SAME UNIFORM AS IN SHUGO CHARA!!!!!!!! But, my school uniform is blue! AND AMERICAN!!!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON????" I yelped. The kid who saved me walked over and bent down to the side of my bed.

"You know what a Shugo Chara is?" He said, a bewildering look in his eyes. I stared at him for a few more seconds and something else clicked in my very, very small brain......

"Y-Your Kuaki Sohma......oh my jello...."

"Yeah! Good guess! I haven't seen you around here before and you already know me!" He answered looking excited. I froze in my spot.

"I'm about to say some things okay? They will all be WRONG okay??? If they're right.....please smack me..." I asked him, pulled on his shirt. He sweat dropped. 'Please do not work....'

"A-Alright?"

"Good. Here goes nothing. Diachi, Ran, Su, Miki, Dia, Amu Hinamori, Tadase Hotori, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Yoru, Easter, Utau Hoshina, Rhythm, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kiseki, Yaya Yuki, Pepe, Kairi sumthing I don't remember his last name........uh his chara and uhh OH YEAH! Ksuksu! DONE TOUCH DOWN!!!!!!!" I listed. Kukai fell on his butt.

"H-HOW?" He asked. I went pale.

"AM RIGHT?!?!" I yelled at him. He nodded his head quickly. My fear turned to pure joy. 'Me.....charas.....!!!'

"OH HELLS YES!!" I screeched. I turned and called for the nurse.

"Yes?"

"Please enroll me into your school!" I demanded, standing on one foot. I balanced my other leg in the air, but failed quickly. I lost my balance and fell, but was caught by Kuaki. I blushed. 'WHAT DID HE HAVE TO BE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER OTHER THANK IKUTO!??!' I mentally yelled. The nurse ran out of the room and my leg ached harder. 'Another plus to this? Kukai's still holding me!'

Kukai, who looked dazed, was staring..........AT MY CHEST?!?!

"I DELCLARE RAPEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" I yelled and Kukai dropped me in surprise.

"OW! SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES!!!!!" I yelped. He sighed.

"Gomen-nasii. Are you from the future or something?" He asked, handing me crutches. I thought for a moment and scratched my chin.

"Pretty much. I know what's going to happen! OH MY GOD!!!!!!" I explained, then realizing more.

"WHAT? WHAT? STOP SCREAMING!" He replied helping me onto the crutches. I smiled evilly and looked down.

"I KNEW IT!" I yelped. I knew Kuaki wasn't a pervert!

"IT IS I WHO HAS THE HUMPTY LOCK NO MATTER HOW GAY THE NAME IS!!!!!!" I shouted, -followed back maniacal laughter- Just then, my backpack or now briefcase, started glowing.

"No way..." Kukai said. I suddenly remembered my egg and put the puzzle together. The rainbow colored egg nuzzled out of the bag and floated in front of me. A crack formed on the side of it and expanded until it was fully broken. Then, the cutest chara I had ever seen popped out. A dark denim miniskirt with black leggings under it, a purple sweatshirt, black fingerless gloves, gagster sneakers and a gangster hat tipped to the side completed her outfit. My chara had long blonde hair and red eyes. 'This is freaking Sweet!'

"Konichiwa, Alex-chan! I'm your Shugo chara, Hanto-chan, and I'm ready to kick some ass, so let's do this!" (A/N: Hanto in Japanese means 'Rebel')

Bright lights formed around me and I copied how Amu transformed.

"Kokoro: Unlock!" I said with ease and flciked my fingers like she did. I smiled evilly. ' Just think of how much fun will I have in this world..........'

"Charamelli: Trouble Maker!"

"Oh dear god no........and I thought thinks couldn't get any worse!" Kuaki exclaimed. After all, I do feel unique right now!


	2. OWNAGE IN THE FACE!

Warning: Tadase hatin' (sorry) He's okay, but he needs to be a man.....OH and I'm making him really really mean. He works for Easter too and Ikuto has already escaped.....

Miki: STORY ON!!!!!!!

* * *

Dressed in the same outfit as Hanto, Kukai ogled at me. I glanced at my leg, only to see it healed. Sweet. And with my personality now changed, I felt very cocky and ready to make trouble.

"Like what you see?" I asked him, giggling like a madman. He blushed and Tadase walked in. Me and Hanto narrowed our eyes in unison, but then I got distracted by a butterfly, just outside the window. Even though Tadase was my most hated character, that butterfly was pretty.....

"Pretty........"

"ALEX!!!"

"What?!"

"TADASE!!" 'TADASE? MY WORST ENEMY?!?!'

"WHAT?!?"

"What you deaf, bitch? I said TADASE, GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!"

"YOUR THE BITCH!!!"

"NU-UH!!!!"

"UH-HUH!!!!"

"NU-UHH!!!"

"UH-HUH!!!"

"UH-HUH!!!"

"NU-HUH!!!!! -Wait, no fair!!!!!!!"

"HA HA!!!!!!"

"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!" A low voice screeched. I glanced over and saw Tadase. WTF?

"WHEN IN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"

"LIKE 5 MINUTES AGO!!!!!"

I was about to yell back, when I stopped myself. Why am I even talking to him?

"Piss off"

"NO! I'm not afraid of you! GIVE ME THAT CHARA!!"

"PISS-OFF"

"NO!"

"P-I-S-S-"

"NO!!!!!!"

"Dude I didn't even finish my sentence. O-F-F!!!! THERE! COMPLETE!" I ran out the door and grabbed the paralyzed Kukai with me. We ran until we were close to an alley near the school.

"Close one, eh Kukai-koi?" I asked, smirking at him. He flashed me a smile.

"You run pretty fast for a girl," He replied. I let the 'for a girl' part go and looked around. Tadase ran in front of us from nowhere and started grabbing me. I hit him in the head with a random baseball bat. 'OHHHH I GET IT!!!!!! Troublemaker.....I wonder what else I got...'

"NO. Your coming with me, bitch!" He yelled and 5 big guys stepped out of the alley near us. Holy. SHizz. I just 'shizzed' my favorite pants. I glanced around and concluded they were high school students. Holy Kung Foo Action Jesus. I'm dead.

"YEAH! WOOHOO!!! A RUMBLE!!!!! LET'S KICK SOME FAT-ASS!!!" Hanto yelled form inside me. Oh yeah. I'm still in my chara transformation. BA-DUHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!! Vandalism Act: Graffiti Art!" I pulled out spray cans and graffiti'd 2 high schoolers in the eyes.

"MWHAHAHHAA!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Tadase backed away and the 3 remaining seniors stepped forward.

"Gee, I'm sorry. Are guys okay?" I extended my hand and one guy tried to pull me by it.

"BUZZZZZZZZ!"

"AHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!" I laughed hard as another student fell, shocked from my hand buzzer. Kukai laughed too. I turned toward the last remaining guy.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey guy. Guy, hey."

"WHAT?!?" The last guy yelled.

"Your fruity! hahahahha!" I giggled. Then I thought of something I learned in second grade...

"Spell ICup!"

"I-C-U-P (I see you pee)"

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!!!!!!" I exploded into giggles. He glared daggers at me.

"Allllright! Let's tell a joke!!!!

" Why is a bathroom called a 'rest room'?"

"I don't know!"

"Because when you pee you go, 'AHHHHH!'"

" HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I rolled on the ground, dying from the lack of oxygen.

"AHHH!!!!!!! HAHA!!!!!!!!" The last guy fell unconscious and I stood up and faced Tadase again.

"Jokes on you! Comedy Act: Microphone Challenge!" I yelled and a microphone appeared in my hands. I tossed it and he caught it. Heehee.

You see, my normal character is loud, a bit shy, and gets good grades. When I chara change, I express all my feelings in cursing, making trouble and causing a mess. It's fun.

And the best part is, my comedy act, 'Jokes on you! Microphone Challenge' allows the microphone to see what's really in a person's heart. My act is 'Vandelism Act : Graffiti Art!' and that allows me to make you look pretty with my spray cans of awesomeness. I am a trouble maker at heart and I love it when I transform.

"I'M GAY AND-"

"EW I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANY MORE!!!!!" I screeched and I undid the transformation. I ran in circles and Tadase just stood there.

"I challenge you to a duel and-"

"POKEMON???" I asked excitedly. Kukai was rolling on the ground.

"NO! An insult contest! and if I win, I get your chara for Easter."

"No givsees backsees?" I questioned.

"Right," Tadase said smirking. Hanto began to panic.

"YOU'D BET ME IN A CONTEST???!?!" She shouted hitting me on the head. I smirked.

"Trouble-maker." I said.

"What????" Tadase questioned.

"I will on one condition. I get top chara change," I said. He nodded.

"Not like it's going to help....but lets start, Kukai's referee!" he explained, looking determined. I nodded and looked to him. Kukai smiled.

"Each person gets 1 minute to say as many insults as possible. Alex is up first!" He explained. I took a breath and Hanto chara changed.

"Chara Changii!" She yelled. An IPod appeared in my hands, the ear phones in my ears. My evil smile grew. Sweeeetness.

"And.....GO!" Kukai announced. I took another breath and began my ranting...... please work Hanto!

" I never forget a face, but in your case I'll make an exception."

"Why don't you slip into something comfortable?…like a coma."

" You don't have a mama: Two dads and a chemisty set don't count."

" How tall are you? Cause I didn't know they stacked shit that high!"

"If my dog's face looked like your face, I'd shave his ass and make him walk backwards."

" You are so fat, that when you step on a scale and it says, "One at a Time PLEASE!"

" ''Did you ever find the guy?'' I asked Tadase. He gulped.

''What guy?''

''The guy who beat you with the ugly stick!'' I finished.

"TIMES UP!" Kukai announced. Tadase was speechless and I undid my chara change. Kukai was holding back his laughter and was failing. Tears sprung to Tadase's eyes and he ran away from us bawling his eyes out. I sighed and found my leg was still healed. Cool. But then, I collapsed from all the changing and crud. Not so cool.

* * *

"Alex!"

I jumped up and flailed my arms, slapping someone in the process.

"OW!"

"Oh. Sorry Kukai! Hope yah still love me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Because of you I missed a whole day of school!" I frowned and looked down.

"But it was the funniest day I ever had!" He finished, earning me slaps on the back. I looked around. I was in a blue room with a soccer theme to it. I narrowed my eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Oh, my room!"

"WAHHHH? PERVERT!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Everyone do the Twist!

Me: CONTINUING!

Hanto: I likey this chapter...

Kukai: Oo! There's a twist!

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO TIMES INFINITY!"

"UGH!"

We sat on his bed in silence for a moment, but then I thought of something great. I smirked.

"Your it!" I said, whacking his arm. He smiled.

"Your it!" He replied, returning my gesture. I smirked again.

"Your it! QUITSEES!"

"INFINITY QUITSEES!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"CAN TOO!"

"CANNOT! STAMP IT!"

" CAN TOO, DOUBLE STAMP IT, NO ERASIES!"

"CANNOT! TRIPLE STAMP IT NO ERASIES!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T STAMP ANOTHER STAMP!"

"LALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALA!"

"LIES! LIES!"

"SHUT UP!" We both turned in our seats and looked towards the voice. Hanto was steaming mad.

"I can't even hear myself think, with you two arguing like that! GAWD!" She yelled. I stuck out my tongue.

"You!" She pointed at me accusingly.

"Your fault! STUPID!"

"I know what you are, but what am I?"

"You're a nerd!"

"I know what you are, but what am I?"

"Your an idiot!"

"I know what you are but what am I?"

"IKNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?" We yelled in unison. Kukai sighed.

"Alex..."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I, INFINITY!" I yelled. Kukai pushed me off his bed and I came back to reality.

"I smell a Tadase..." I commented. Hanto and Kukai exchanged glances, sweat dropping. I jumped up and looked out the window.

"HULY CRAP IN A BUCKET! ITS THE GAY PRINCE FOR REAL!" I yelled. Tadase was out on Kukai's lawn, staring up at me. Hanto flew over and we both yelled.

"STALKER SASQUATCH!"

"I am not!" Tadase yelled. I smirked.

"If you're not a Sasquatch, would I be able to do this?" I jumped out the window and landed on him with ease. He yelled in pain and Kukai was laughing his ass off, coming out the backdoor.

"G-Get her!" Tadase shouted, me still sitting on him. I went pale and ran behind Kukai as big muscly-guys approached us.

"Kukai! Do your, special and girly transformation thingy-ma-jig!" I yelped. He stared at me, blankly.

"What?" I blinked. 'Oh yeah...'

"DAMN YOU JAPANESE WRITERS! Why would it take like 5 more episodes for Kukai to realize his powers! I'm telling you, it's no fair!" I yelled to the air. Suddenly, a dark shadow scooped me up.

"OH EM GEE!" I yelped. I was...flying? I looked down and Tadase was cursing at the sky. I watched as they took Kukai into a car and drove away. I yelped again, screaming and pounding on the person who was holding me's chest and realized four things. One, Kukai had been kidnapped and I had to be a hero and not a lazy-ass and save him. Two, I remember in the anime, someone carrying Amu all the time at night. Three, Why didn't I just chara transform, save myself and Kukai instead of all this drama?...And four- I'm stil;l being carried by someone who can hop roof tops...My brain blanked out...Wait for it...

CLICK!

"IKUTO-KUN!" I yelled. Ikuto was taken by surprise and dropped me to my doom. I fell fast, about to hit the ground. Hanto slapped me and I had an 'aha' moment. Again. I guess I'm on a role today.

"SUPER-AWESOME-ULTRA-SEXY-KUNG-FOO-ACTION-JESUS-PRETTYFULL-TRANSFORMATION-GO!" I yelled.

"Charamelli: Trouble Maker!" I was still falling, but now falling with style! 'Gotta make a new move...' I thought. 'Vandalism Act...Comedy Act... AHA! What could you love more than trouble?'

"Sugar Act: Party Juice!" I yelled. 'Wow...how lame...' A jetpack that consisted of 2 large Pepsi bottles appeared on my back.

"SWEETNESS!" The soda busted out of the bottles, propelling me from smashing my face on the asphalt. I landed on my feet with ease and did my victory dance. Ikuto came down to my level and smirked at me.

"I see you have the humpty-"

"No." I stated. He twitched.

"But I see it right there and-"

"What are you talking about?"

He came over and lifted from my neck, still on its chain.

"This is the Humpty-"

"No it isn't. " What's wrong with Ikuto?

"Yes it is!" He shouted. I narrowed my eyes.

"No it ain't!" He stomped like a little girl having a hissy fit.

"Yah know what? I just saved you so give me a break!" He yelled. I crossed my arms.

"No you didn't."

"UGH!" Ikuto hopped away, yelling and cursing. I laughed my ass off. 'I know I just love messing with him!'

"What a whiner!" I snorted.

"Gotcha!" A big black net was put over my head and I screamed.

"A net? OH NO! FOR I AM DEFENSELESS! WHO WILL SAVE ME?" I yelled sarcastically. I heard the familiar stupid laugh of the prince of the gays.

"That's right! Your right where I want you!" I laughed my ass off a 2nd time.

"THATS WHAT SHE SAID!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

I laughed really as hard he threw me into a truck.

"Alex?" A voice questioned. I squinted my eyes, but say bright green eyes. I smiled.

"Kukai? Long time no talk, yah foo!" I responded. I couldn't see much outside the net, but me and Kukai chatted for a couple of minutes.

"EVERYONE OUT!"

A couple of big guys came and grabbed the net, lugging us in the small sack. I scoffed.

"I used to love sack rides, but...this is awkward." Being in Kukai's personal bubble was giving me butterflies, but no, I will not admit it to him...

"STOP TALKING!" Tadase yelled, smacking the bag, but instead...hand met butt. My butt. I yelped and blushed madly, pissed off.

"CHARAMELLI: TROUBLEMAKER!"

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"HE SMACKED MY BUTT!"

"CHARAMELLI: SKY JACKU!"

We burst out of the bag, pissed off and hungry for a full plate of ass-kicking. And let me tell yah. Mama didn't eat breakfast.

"Vandalism Act: Graffti Art!"

"MY EYES!"

"TAKE THAT BITCH! WOOT!" I hopped on Kukai's skate board thingy-ma-jig and we flew as far away from Tadase as possible. I undid my character change and Hanto appeared on my shoulder.

"Watch out Kukai!" A voice yelled. A giant ball of light hit me off the floating device and I started to fall in the air.

"CRAP!" I yelled. Amu appeared, floating near Kukai.

"ALEX!"

"SAVE ME KUAKI! DONT JUST SHOUT MY NAME!" I yelled back. Amu laughed and pumped a fist in the air.

"I got her!"

"NANI?" I shouted. I looked over my shoulder and the ground was too close. Hanto was screaming in my ear -NOT HELPING- and I was dead!

"Got yah," A sexy whispered, catching me before I hit the sidewalk.

"IKUTO! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, hugging Ikuto tightly. He chuckled and put me gently on the side walk before looking up to Amu.

"It's over Amu!" He yelled. I scratched my head.

"Yo, isn't Amu the good guy...?"

Another ball of light hit me and I jumped back, looking up to Kukai. Him and Ikuto were fighting Amu desperately. Hanto freaked out.

"THIS WASN'T IN THE MANGA! THIS WASN'T IN THE MANGA! THIS WASN'T-" 

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP HANTO!"

"THIS WASN'T-"

"CHARAMELLI: TROUBLEMAKER!" I used my spray cans to propell myself to Amu.

"TAKE THIS BEEOTCH!" I slapped her. I slapped her good. The sound lingered in the air. Everyone in Tokyo stopped. Stopped breathing, even. Her red face turned slowly towards me, death in her eyes.

"Charamelli: Amuletu Fortune."

"OH shit-"


End file.
